Find you
by rosencis
Summary: Le père de Ziva est mêlé à une affaire sur laquelle le NCIS travaille. Un jour arrive l'inévitable : le père de Ziva meurt. L'équipe revient au NCIS et Ziva apprend la nouvelle... Tony/Ziva. NCIS. OC.


**# Titre :** Find you

**# Résumé : **_Le père de Ziva est mêlé à une affaire sur laquelle le NCIS travaille. Un jour arrive l'inévitable : le père de Ziva meurt. L'équipe revient au NCIS et Ziva apprend la nouvelle..._**  
# Disclaimers :** _Rien ne m'appartient sur ce qui est du concept "NCIS", tout est à Donald Bellisario. Je ne détient que la tournure de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas été rémunérée pour écrire ceci._**  
# Ratings :** _T_**  
# Spoilers :** _saisons 4 & 5_  
**# Note :** _L'histoire se passe environ après le 5x11. Du Tiva, encore, encore, encore et encore ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Imaginez à votre sauce ... La scène se passe dans une salle à part, au dernier étage, prés des bureaux de la directrice. Ziva a le visage rouge et regarde par la fenêtre._

**Merci à ma betareader LyanaDavid. :)**

**Chers lecteurs, lectrices, bonne lecture !**

Ziva regardait par la fenêtre désemparée. Son frère, Tali, Roy et tous les autres, et maintenant son père. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi la chance ne tournait jamais en sa faveur ? Elle aurait voulu que tous ça se passe autrement ... Elle n'avait jamais eu de chance dans sa vie privé. Comme avec Tony, qui était le premier à lui procurer cette chose dont elle avait tellement de mal à parler. À ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme se retourna brusquement, surprise au beau milieu de ses réflexions. Elle reconnu alors son coéquipier.

"Ça va ?" parla doucement Tony.  
"Je vais bien." lui répondit-elle froidement.

Elle essuya une larme et il s'avança vers elle. Il se tenait devant elle et la regardait fixement avec attention.

"Comment as-tu su ?"  
"Ce n'est pas important. C'était mon père..."  
"Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir."  
"J'aurais voulu qu'il soit différent, que cela se passe différemment entre nous..."  
"Je comprends." continua-t-il d'un ton calme.  
"Tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre." répliqua Ziva sur la défensive.

Elle essaya de partir sur le côté mais il l'a retint par le bras. Elle le regarda, troublée.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

"Ziva, je suis désolé." dit-il sincèrement en la lâchant.  
"Ouais..." marmona-t-elle sans le regarder.  
"Tu sais, Abby n'est pas là pour les câlins, alors..."  
"Oui, il n'y a que toi et moi." répliqua-t-elle une fois de plus, amèrement.  
"Ok..." lâcha-t-il découragé.  
"Quoi ?"  
"Tu es fâchée, c'est ça ?"  
"À propos de quoi ?"  
"Je ne sais pas, Ziva !" s'énerva-t-il, "De toute façon tu ne nous dis jamais rien, tu te renfermes sur toi-même tous le temps ! Alors dis-moi..."  
"D'habitude, c'est moi qui te crie dessus pour des choses stupides..." fit remarquer Ziva ironiquement.

Il la regarda fixement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle lui révéle ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment.

"Je veux juste te dire que tu peux me parler de tout, je suis là, comme tu l'as été pour moi."  
"C'est vraiment très différent, Tony."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Tony, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Tout ça te dépasse. ! Jeanne et toi c'était..."  
"C'était ?" chercha-t-il à comprendre.  
"C'est compliqué ..." se tourna-t-elle vers lui et répondant séchement.

Il fut surpris. Elle dévia vers un autre côté de la salle, commença à rassembler ses affaires en tentant de l'ignorer, mais elle sentait tout de même sa présence prés d'elle et elle avait du mal a y résister, surtout maintenant alors qu'elle se sentait si vulnérable. Lui, toujours abasourdi, se tourna vers elle.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi agressive avec moi -"  
"Je dois m'habituer à te retourner le genre de réflexions que tu dis à longueur de journée !" le coupa-t-elle, "Tu vis trop dans 'ton monde'..."  
"Qu'insinue-tu par là ?" dit-il coléreux.  
"Je veux dire par là que chaque fois que l'on veut te parler sincèrement tu sors toujours des blagues idiotes ou des remarques désobligeantes qui peuvent blesser, et ça, tu as énormément de mal le comprendre apparemment ! Tu as tellement changé, Tony..."  
"Changé ? Tu veux dire que je t'ai blessé, Ziva ?"

Il l'a défia du regard et ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes.

"Peut-être..."  
"Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre toi et moi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu trouves quelque chose de désobligeant à me dire ?"  
"Ah ! Désobligeant ?! Non mais tu développes ?!"  
"C'est 'débloquer' le terme..." soupira Tony. "Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches, exactement ?"  
"Beaucoup de choses..."  
"À ce point ? Tu as vraiment oublié alors ?"

**  
**Elle détourna ses yeux de son regard, toujours dans le vague.

"Je n'ai rien oublié, Tony ... je ne regrette rien de ce qui c'est passé entre nous... peut-être seulement certaines choses ... !" s'emporta-t-elle, "Mais j'aurai vraiment voulu que cela ce passe autrement entre nous, même si cette histoire c'est du passé, c'était il y a des mois."  
"Et tu vas me faire le coup : ne m'adresse plus la parole, un truc dans du style !"

Ils sont à bout et à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, surtout Ziva, mais les yeux de Tony brillent et il n'a vraiment plus l'air en contrôle de ses émotions ...

"Non Tony, ... je pars."  
"Quoi ... ?"  
"Je repars en Israël. Cela fait trop longtemps, et il faut que j'aille à l'enterrement de mon père."

Il voulu parler mais elle l'arrêta d'un signe de la tête et serra sa main qu'il avait glissé dans la sienne.

"Je dois retourner au Mossad, je ne suis qu'un agent de liaison, tu te rappelles ?"

Elle lui lâcha la main et fini de rassembler ses affaires.

"Tu ne peux pas nous laissé !" dit-il en essayant de la convaincre, la suivant partout où elle allait, "L'équipe ne supportera pas la perte d'un autre agent ! Ziva..."

Elle s'était retournée vivement et il était juste derrière elle, il lui bloquait le passage, et ils étaient donc très proches. Face à face, il la regardait intensément alors qu'elle tentait de détourner le regard.

"Ziva, on a besoin de toi ... j'ai besoin de toi, s'il-te-plait reste."

Elle était troublée et les yeux rougis et brillants de Tony n'arrangeaient rien. Elle crut même voir une larme sur sa joue pendant qu'une coulait lentement sur la sienne.

"Tony, n'essaie pas de me retenir, je t'en prie."

Elle se dégagea de lui, ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce. Il était dépité, mais il réagit rapidement et couru pour la rattraper en criant son nom.

Ils étaient maintenant sur la passerelle, devant le MTAC. À cette heure, peu de monde se promenait au quartier général du NCIS, mais le reste de leur équipe, toujours au travail, sortit de l'ascenseur du bas, au fond des bureaux et furent témoins de la scène. En voyant Tony et Ziva dans cette état ils furent surpris et ne comprirent pas de quoi il était question, mais restèrent où ils étaient, sans bouger ni parler, observant leurs collègues, curieux.  
Ziva, qui tournait le dos à Tony, s'arrêta et se retourna, son visage maintenant couvert de larmes.

"Je ne veux pas perdre une autre coéquipière..."

À ce moment précis plusieurs larmes dévalèrent ses joues et Ziva s'avança vers lui.

"Il y a des choses que je voulais te dire." elle marqua une pause puis continua,"Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais il y a quelques temps, j'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi. J'avais réussi à nouer des liens avec toi, on était devenus vraiment proche, mais quand tu as commencé à fréquenter Jeanne, ces liens ont commencé à s'estomper et tu as délaissé l'équipe à plusieurs reprises. Il a eu aussi la fois où j'ai été accusée de meurtre et d'espionnage, on m'a montré des photos de nous deux, Tony. Mon père m'a toujours espionné ... Tu sais, tu ne peux pas nier ce qui c'est passer après que Gibbs soit partis au Mexique."

Ils étaient main dans la main.

"Tous ce que je tenais à te dire c'est que depuis que je suis arrivé ici, en Amérique, tu es la personne à laquelle je me suis le plus attachée et la vérité c'est que tu m'as manqué pendant tout ce temps où tu t'en allais et revenais comme si de rien était. Ne crois pas que rien ne me retiens ici !"  
"Mais ..."  
"Non." le coupa-t-elle quasiment en pleurs, "Laisse-moi parler ... Tu es la personne qui va me manquer le plus ici."

Ils se sourirent, et il réalisa à quel point il tenait à elle, tout comme elle tenait à lui.

"Si tu pars, tu vas énormément me manquer..."  
"Raison de plus pour ne pas s'étendre sur les adieux. Dis à l'équipe à quel point ils me manqueront s'il te plait."

En bas, les autres sourirent, trop accaparés par la scène devant eux, ils n'essayèrent pas de la retenir.  
Ziva lâcha les mains de Tony, a contre cœur, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur tout au bout de la passerelle pendant que Tony n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes.

"Ziva, ne fais pas ça je t'en prie. Reviens avec nous, avec moi ... S'il-te-plait reste avec moi."

Ziva était surprise de voir Tony dans cet état mais ne le montra pas.

"Ne rend pas les choses plus dures."

L'ascenseur arriva et Ziva y entra. Tony avançait doucement. Elle appuya sur le bouton du bas, et lui adressa un petit sourire en guise d'au revoir.  
A ce moment précis, il eu peur de la perdre pour toujours, que sa dernière chance de lui avouer ses sentiments ne s'envole.

"Je t'aime, Ziva ..."

Elle releva la tête, et le regarda surprise, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir car l'ascenseur se referma sur Tony. Perdue, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Devait-elle rester avec Tony, comme elle le voulait depuis si longtemps ? Cette révélation la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle tournait en rond dans la petite cage de l'ascenseur en réfléchissant. Elle pleurait. Elle appuya alors sur le bouton pour remonter mais sa main glissa sur celui du bas.

Pendant ce temps, Gibbs, Jenny, Abby et McGee étaient bouche-bés devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Toujours abasourdis ils attendaient qu'il se passe quelque chose. Plus loin, au bas des escaliers, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Ziva. Elle se précipita vers les escaliers menant vers les quartiers de la directrice et les monta pour rejoindre l'endroit où elle avait laissé le jeune italien. Il avait glissé le long de la porte métallique de l'ascenseur et il était assis par terre, sa tête dans ses mains, étranger à ce qui l'entourait.

Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher de lui. Il avait toujours sentit le regard de sa partenaire sur lui, alors il releva sa tête, sentant la présence familière et il la vit, à sa plus grande surprise, le visage rouge à force d'avoir pleuré. Elle lui tendit ses mains pour qu'il se relève. Il les prit, et elle l'aida à se relever pour l'avoir enfin, devant elle. Ils se regardèrent longuement, ne sachant pas comment réagir l'un envers l'autre. Se transmettant à travers leur regard réconfort et soulagement. Quand Tony fit le premier pas en essayant de lui dire quelque chose, à sa grande surprise, Ziva le coupa, lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. Elle s'approcha plus près de lui, et maintenant, plus que quelques centimètres ne les séparaient. Enivrée par cette proximité qui lui avait tant manquée, elle l' ce baiser, il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et à son grand soulagement, elle répondit à son geste en entrelaçant ses doigts au siens. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, ils restèrent un moment front contre front, échangeant des regards tendre en se souriant.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire."

"Tu l'as déjà dit ..."

Il renouvela alors le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé quelques secondes auparavant et elle prit son autre main, y mêlant ses doigts à son tou

"Tu vas rester ?"  
"Je ne pouvais plus partir. Sur ce coup-là, tu as employé les grands moyens !"

Ils rigolèrent, et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit sans crainte, ayant réussit à se tailler une place près de lui, jamais elle ne voudrait quitter son étreinte rassurante. C'était sans doute l'un des endroits où elle se sentait le mieux. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Ils s'étaient tellement chercher, ils avaient finalement réussi à se trouver ...  
Plus bas, leurs collègues étaient émus et même si Gibbs savaient qu'ils allaient à l'encontre de l'une de ses propres règles, il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant, surtout que toutes les personnes autour de lui l'auraient empêché de dire quoi que ce soit ! Laissant au jeune couple un peu d'intimité, ils quittèrent les locaux.

Sur le chemin McGee demanda à Abby s'il pouvait la raccompagner, et Gibbs fit une offre semblable à Jenny. Elles acceptèrent toutes les deux et ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté, vivant leur vie amoureuse à leur façon.

**FIN**

**Voilà, dites moi** **ce que vous en pensez, en appuyant sur le bouton juste en bas nommé : 'Review' !** **Merci !**


End file.
